It's Always Hot in Madison
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Amon meets a fellow Japanese exchange student at the gym. The two really hit it off! ONE-SHOT!


**MY FIRST TOKYO GHOUL STORY!**

It was a snowy December day in Madison, Wisconsin. The steady rhythm of the treadmill calmed Koutarou Amon, it eradicated all of his thoughts and stresses of end of semester exams. Even though he kept a 3.9 GPA, it was his senior year and he will graduate in the spring with a degree in International Business and Information Systems from the University of Wisconsin-Madison. He was from Tokyo, Japan and came to America because he liked American universities better.

Today Amon had seen a black haired guy who kept looking at him. He found that thought to be unbearable. Mentally shaking himself he increased the speed to its highest. His hulking muscular frame pounded the machine. He couldn't face using the gym in the complex he managed so he opted to go to the nearest 24 hour one.

It was usually quiet at 3 in the morning, he seen the same old faces but was not on speaking terms with anyone. He finished his final burst and decreased his speed slowly. That's when he noticed the guy staring at him through the full length mirrors. Amon stared back sure that the guy would look away now that he had been caught staring but the guy just looked him up and down with a smirk.

"What is that guys problem?" He thought as he took his drink bottle and took a big swig.

He grabbed his towel and walked to the shower room. His body felt like jelly but the rush of endorphin's had kicked in and he felt good. He walked to his locker and removed his shower bag. He grabbed his brush and brushed his neatly combed black hair that he somehow always keeps neat during workouts. He peeled off his lime green singlet and threw it into his locker. He quickly removed his gym shoes, sock and black shorts. He put on some black flip flops and checked his phone. No new messages.

Wrapping his towel around his waist he walked into the empty shower room. It was long and blindingly white, the smell of bleach thick in the air, all the showers were separated by a four foot high tiled wall. He quickly found an empty cubicle and placed his shower gel on the dividing partition. The cool water felt glorious over his aching muscles, soon his hair was stuck to his muscular back. He placed a hand against the wall and let it cascade over him, watching as it swirled around the drain, trying to image the water as his thoughts.

"Sorry, could I borrow some of your shower gel, I forgot mine." A voice asked from behind.

Amon turned around, it was the guy who kept staring at him, now that he could see him up close he realized that he had seen him on three separate nights this week alone, always watching him but looking away when he was caught, he wondered why tonight he didn't look away.

"Sure," He said with a lingering stare, he wanted to let him know that he was aware of all the looks he had been receiving.

"Thanks, the names Kaneki Ken by the way."

"Koutarou Amon. So you're from Japan?"

"Yes that's right. Tokyo."

"I'm from Tokyo as well. It's interesting to meet another Japanese student. What's your major?"

"Japanese and Asian Cultures and Languages."

"Sweet. So what brings you to UW-Madison?"

"Well I liked the American Midwest and UW was one of the best public universities in the country." Kaneki walked into the next cubicle and turned on the shower. "So you live around here?" He asked as he wet his short black hair.

Amon watched him as he lathered in the shampoo, his body was smooth and lean. He also had muscle but nowhere near at Amon's level. Kaneki look more like a runner or a swimmer compared to the buff and beefy Koutarou. He placed Kaneki to be about 5'7, much shorter than his hulking 6'3. His skin was a yellowish ivory color, his facial features were strong and his jaw line chiseled. To Amon he looked like a prince. He leaned over quickly and glanced down at his perfectly round bubble butt. The suds cascaded down between his cheeks, foaming in his crack. Amon quickly looked away as Kaneki rubbed the shampoo into his arm pit, ing.

"Yes I live in an apartment a few blocks over."

"Most complexes have their own gyms surely."

"I like the ones in town." He replied sharply, "It's usually more quiet than the gyms on campus."

"Sorry if I am bugging you, I'm a freshman and haven't had a chance to meet anyone yet. I really would like to be friends with American students as well."

"It's all good, I just have some stuff on my mind, I use the gym as an escape."

Amon quickly tied up his wet hair in a tie and began to rinse off, he was annoyed with himself for snapping.

"I hear that," Kaneki replied, "If you are not busy would you like to grab a coffee."

"When." He asked turning the knob and slipping back into his black flip flops. He gave himself a quick once over with the towel and stepped out of the cubicle. Kaneki was right beside him, dripping wet and naked. Suds were still covering the front of his body.

"Now, if you are free, I really am sorry if I am coming across as annoying, you just seem like a cool guy."

Amon tried his best to keep eye contact but he couldn't help it, he quickly glanced at Kaneki's cock. It was light brown and uncut. His pubes were tightly shaved and his balls hung loose.

When his eyes darted back up, Kaneki had a knowing smirk on his face.

"So what do you say. Coffee? I'm buying."

"OK," Amon replied. "I will wait for you in the locker room."

He quickly dressed, his hair still wet, he sat on a bench outside the locker room, he knew that he wouldn't be able to resist watching Kaneki get dressed so decided to leave in case he got caught looking again. He couldn't find a reason for saying yes to go for a coffee with him. At first Kaneki had annoyed him with the staring but now that Amon had spoken briefly to him he couldn't deny that he found him very attractive. Amon was bisexual but usually does women. He will pine for a male once in a while. The Japanese hunk has done a total of 954 women and 68 men.

The stirring between his legs that had occurred as he got dressed thinking about Kaneki's wet body surprised him. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten a boner. Between school and his new internship, he just hadn't really thought about sex lately. Amon had no issue meeting guys, he just never seemed to meet anyone that he considered special. Most guys were intimidated by his look so all he really encountered were diva bitchy twinks or really old cocky men.

He heard the door to the shower room open and close, he stood up and slung his gym bag over his shoulder. For some reason he found he had butterflies in his stomach.

Kaneki emerged, a relieved smile on his face. Amon couldn't help noticing his perfect white teeth, they seemed to glow along with his skin.

"I thought you had bailed." He said walking towards the bench.

"No, I am not like that, I usually get a coffee after a session anyways." Amon said, surprised at the pitch his voice had taken on.

"Cool because I don't know anyplace that is open this hour.

They ended up sitting in a 24 hour fast food joint, it was empty save for a few stressed out college students.

"This coffee is not half bad," Kaneki said as he rolled the Styrofoam cup between his hands, "I was expecting it to taste like piss." He added with a slight chuckle. "So you said that you're going to become a data analyst, that sounds interesting." Kaneki added to fill up the silence that was slowly starting to become awkward.

"It is. I've always wanted to go into business and perhaps own my own company. I've already got a couple of internships with companies like Dell and Ford."

"Really?" asked Kaneki.

"Yep. So what will you with your major?"

"I plan to use it to teach at Tokyo U and help our country prosper again. Are you going back to Japan after graduation?" Kaneki asked.

"Nah, I plan to stay in Madison permanently but I will visit frequently." Amon said.

As he spoke Amon looked him up and down, when he emerged from the shower room back at the gym he thought he looked cute enough to take home. Kaneki was wearing a black winter coat and Badgers cap and mittens.

"So what do you do for fun Amon, any good clubs you could point me in the direction off."

"I know a few clubs but shouldn't you try and Google? Or do you live in an area with lots of clubs?" Amon said.

"As a freshman, I'm required to live on campus. My roommate is nice but he's a bit of a introvert."

"Oh where is he from?" Amon asked.

"Green Bay. He's 5'9, African American and a total nerd. I guess you could say I'm one too for I have tons of manga back from Japan. Say don't mind me asking but how old are you?

"I'm 21, turning 22 in April." Amon said. Kaneki looked at his watch.

"I can put studying for my exams off for a couple hours if you want to chat."

"No." Amon snapped before checking himself , "Thank you though, it seems that all I do is think about things and right now I just want to enjoy my coffee."

"I understand. Would you like another? I'm still buying." His dark eyebrow shot up in a playful manner.

Amon swirled his cup around before draining it.

"Sure, I have don't have work later either.

They spoke until the diner filled up with businessmen and women on their way to work, the sun reflecting brightly off the glass of the high rise buildings surrounding them. The road was packed with delivery trucks doing their rounds. Amon found himself loosening up around Kaneki as the conversation wore on, he did it best to keep it trivial but had to confess that he was having man trouble lately and left it at that. Kaneki really was a surprise to him, he had a really friendly personality, was easy to talk to and just came across as a really decent man . Amon found from past experiences, that those qualities were getting harder and harder to find these days.

"It also doesn't hurt that he looks fucking amazing. " Amon thought to himself, feeling a strange sensation in his stomach.

"I better head back to the gym, I know which bus to catch from there." Kaneki said quietly, an expectant look burned in his eyes.

Amon hesitated, he knew he was attracted to Kaneki but he just didn't know if he could deal with it all right now.

"Well, it was really great to meet you Kaneki." He said turning towards him, he seen his shoulders sag a little. The stirring in his stomach made a knee jerk reaction for him. "If you want you can come to my place, I can make us some lunch, I am not a chef or anything but it will no doubt be healthier than that place."

A huge grin spread across Kaneki's face. Besides with all this snow, he needs a place to warm up.

"Lead the way."

They walked the three blocks to the apartment complex quickly, the sun was now starting to get warm. Amon could once again feel Kaneki's eyes on him as they walked. His mind began to race and his mouth began to get dry. He could no longer deny that he was horny.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Kaneki exclaimed as they walked up the driveway and he took in the impressive, well tended front lawn. The front of the building looked very modern with its darkly tinted windows.

"Yes I love location, its way better than some of the other places I have lived in."

"I bet, my dorm room is nice and all but compared to here its a cardboard box. Living here would be ideal."

"Well when you become a sophmore, look online. I'm sure something will come up in this area. It's pretty popular."

"Even if I have a friend looking out for me." He said with a playful shove.

"Only so much I can do," Amon replied, taken aback. "Could you forgive the mess?"

"What mess? This place is a freaking palace." He said setting down his bookbag and walking to the kitchen area.

Amon walked to the giant window and threw back the heavy drapes, he cracked the window slightly.

"Help yourself to a drink or shake from the fridge." He called out.

"Thanks," Came the reply from right behind him.

Amon slowly turned around, startled by the close proximity of the reply. Kaneki was standing there, a knowing grin on his face, his hand shot up and grabbed the back of Amon's head. He pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

Amon was shocked, he couldn't believe the brazenness of him, after a few seconds he found himself getting turned on by the confidence of Kaneki.

"I'm sorry it's just that I wanted to do that since I first saw you." Kaneki said pulling away.

Amon grabbed his arm with one hand and with his other planted his splayed palm against his small taut ass and pulled him closer, taking a deep breath through his nose. drinking in the smell of shampoo and sweat from the walk home. He looked into Kaneki's gray eyes briefly before planting a sloppy kiss on his full lips.

Kaneki responded in kind, kissing deeply, his hand running up Amon's chiseled back. He pushed him back against the window, the sun now shining full force behind him. Their tongues were lapping against each other, deep manly moans emanating from them both.

Amon squeezed Kaneki's ass forcefully, each hand cupping a buttock, pulling his hips to his own. Lust had completely consumed him, he was surprised at how quickly he wanted to devour this man, who until a few hours ago he only knew existed as a guy who kept staring at him. As Kaneki continued to probe his mouth with his tongue he realized fully, how much he actually missed the contact of another man.

He slowly moved his hands from Kaneki's ass and snaked them slowly up his lower back, pulling the elasticized waistband of his grey pants down, putting his hands on his fleshy cheeks. The smoothness ignited a fire in Amon, his kissing and moaning became more feral. He placed his two fingers between Kaneki's crack and found his tight entrance. He slowly pressed against it and moved in a circular motion.

Kaneki's breath caught, their lips remained clasped together, he was practically panting into his Amon's mouth.

"Fuck!" He whispered.

Amon didn't wait for any more words, he began to slowly lick Kaneki's lips, placing quick, gentle kisses as he traced his jaw line back to his ears. He playfully nibbled on his lobe, taking in his feminine scent. Kaneki's asshole was moving in and out against the pads of his fingers.

Kaneki's face was now between Amon's broad shoulders and large neck, he traced the outline of his neck tattoo with his lips. His eyes closed tightly, all of his focus was on the pleasure he was getting from having his asshole massaged. He couldn't believe he was fooling around with the guy he fancied from the gym. He pulled his body away slowly, his erection protruding against the fabric of his sweat pants. He looked Amon in the eyes and smiled.

Amon smiled back, resting his fore head against his, his fingers moving away from his hoop and slowly around to his front, he grabbed Kaneki's erection through the pants.

"Damn," He muttered, "Someone came to play."

Kaneki bit his lower lip and smirked before slowly sinking to his knees. He quickly pulled down Amon's denim shorts, he was wearing black speedo briefs. The curve of his cock extended nearly to his waistband. Amon tossed his head back as Kaneki slowly began to rub his member. Kaneki planted his face against the underwear, using his lips to stroke the shaft, Amon's sweaty scent was driving him mad.

He pulled the fabric across, Amon's cock sprang out. Kaneki gasped for its a fucking monster. 14 inches long and 4 inches thick, it was definitely bigger than the vast majority of males on the planet. Kaneki grabbed it in a firm grip, he looked at it in all its glory. At the head of his cock was a dark brown helmet, the shaft was thick and less brown, his ball sack had contracted, extenuating his big bollocks. Kaneki pulled Amon's shorts down to his ankles. He hadn't appreciated how thick his thighs were until he viewed them up close. He ran both hands along them before he spat on the dick. Amon tilted his head back against the window. Kaneki slowly wrapped his full lips around the tip, sucking it gently. His tongue was fanning the piss slit, spreading the precum all around the eye. Savoring the salty taste.

He chanced a look up at Amon. He was rubbing his pecs as he returned the stare. Eagerness and anticipation etched across his face. Kaneki smirked up at him before taking all of his shaft, Amon's helmet glided across the roof of his mouth before hitting the back of his throat. Kaneki had done a couple of guys before but he wasn't used to anything Amon's size. He took it back out and began to jerk it with his hand, spitting constantly to get it well oiled before he attempted to swallow it again.

"Fucking hell." Amon moaned, placing a hand on the back of Kaneki's head and guiding him back to his cock.

He continued to jerk the shaft, pulling more and more of him into his mouth with every downward thrust. He went all the way to the base and exhaled, his jaw was beginning to hurt but there was no way he was finished. He slowly extended his tongue and lightly lapped at Amon's ball sack. They gave a little jolt at the sensation.

Kaneki reached inside of his pants and began to stroke his own cock which was a lovely 8 inches. Amon was forcing more of his prick down his throat now. He reached around and grabbed Amon's beefy ass, digging his fingers in to the fleshy mound, before he spanked it. The loud smack resonated in the air.

Amon looked down at Kaneki bobbing up and down his cock, he couldn't believe this was happening. The last time someone blew him this good was this chick from New Jersey. Kaneki had brilliant oral skills, if his dick wasn't in his mouth, he was either kissing, licking or spitting on it.

"Yes, make that fucker sloppy." He moaned as he rubbed his nipples through his singlet.

He stared into Kaneki's eyes as he placed his full lips around his helmet and slowly took him inch by inch into his mouth, their eye contact never broke. He took all of him, head to base, again and again, slurping each time his head hit the back of his throat.

Amon could feel the heat of the sun warming his shoulders, he was starting to sweat. He dragged his singlet over his head and threw it on the counter top. He kicked off his shorts and pulled Kaneki up off his knees at the same time. His tongue once again began to probe his mouth. His lips were wet with saliva and pre cum. He could taste himself. He slowly walked him to the kitchen counter and spun him around. It was his turn to sink to his knees.

He reached down and pulled off Kaneki's sneakers and began to drag his sweat pants down his thin toned legs. Trailing his fingers up and down the back of his legs, Kaneki let a soft humorous laugh out.

"You have a fucking beautiful body." Amon commented, admiring his flawless skin and sexy legs. He grabbed his ankles and forced them apart. Reaching up he grasped Kaneki's cock and pulled it down. His 8 uncut dick was thick, his foreskin felt soft over his raging boner. Amon tugged it with one had while kneading Kaneki's bubble butt with his other, prizing the cheeks apart, exposing his brown eye.

Amon couldn't contain himself anymore, the sight of his tight opening was making his mouth water and his cock throb. He spat on his fingers and wiped them against his hoop.

"Fuck yeah!" Kaneki moaned, spreading his legs even more as he arched his back.

He had the nicest ass Amon had ever seen. Perfectly round and pert. He moved closer to it, extending his tongue, he swirled the tip around the hole. His chin rubbing between the crack. The smell of ass was intoxicating to him, he reached between his legs and began to stroke his own cock. Kaneki had taken his dick from Amon's hand and was jerking off. Amon launched into a full on ass eating attack.

He ate Kaneki's cunt like he was starving. His tongue flicking rapidly, probing deeply. He spat on it again, smearing the saliva all around the backdoor area with his lips. Kaneki let out a continuous grunt, he was too consumed with pleasure to form a sentence.

Amon formed his tongue into a point and began to punch in his backdoor, it loosened slightly, creating a sliver of an opening. He spread both cheeks as wide as he could and began to lap the entrance methodically. Letting the ring contract and relax against his tongue.

Kaneki's whole body felt weak, Amon's hot breath was making all of his nerve endings tingle. His whole upper body was resting on the counter. His hand had a firm grasp of his own meat and was sliding up and down his shaft. He was practically pissing pre cum, he could feel warm drops that had flecked onto his thigh, all of his former hook ups were either grossed out by the excess of fluid he produced before sex or extra turned on by the river of juice that oozed from his dick.

Kaneki was starting to sweat, the heat from the sun was now making the apartment feel clammy. His hoodie was beginning to stick to his back.

"Let's shower," He moaned, looking over his shoulder as Amon's hulking frame rose.

"Sounds good to me. I don't have shower gel though, some muscle god stole my last bottle and never gave it back." He said with a smirk before planting a firm slap on Kaneki's ass.

They stood together under the cool jet, jerking each other off, their foreheads were pressed together. It was like they were in competition, both tugging furiously but neither wanting to be the first to bust. Amon moved closer to Kaneki's smooth chest. Kaneki's erect brown nipples grazed against Amon's.

"Fucking feels so good." Amon said as he began to roll one of Kaneki's nipples between his thumb and fore finger. Kaneki's back was pressed against the cool tiles. He grabbed Amon's face before snaking his fingers through his thick brown mane of hair. He pulled out the tie and watched it cascade around his shoulders. He looked fucking glorious, Kaneki almost couldn't believe his luck. This is exactly the kind of thing he had moved to the city to experience.

The water made Amon's hair stick to his back, he grabbed Kaneki's shoulders and spun him around, the jet of water hit the middle of his back before it ran down between his crack.

"Now where was I?" Amon said as he rubbed his fuck you finger against Kaneki's twat.

He slowly applied more pressure and entered inside, he could feel his heartbeat around his finger.

Kaneki cried out but didn't tell him to stop.

His hole felt so tight that Amon had to slow down his early pace, backing in out and of him gently, pressing down a little more with each retreat. Slowly but surely he could feel him loosen up.

"I want you." He said as he trailed kisses up Kaneki's back, his finger still inside of him.

"Yes." Came the reply. "On your bed, but I want to taste your ass first."

They both lightly dried themselves before heading to Amon's bedroom. He gave a jolt when he seen the dirty laundry piled up on the un-made bed.

"Sorry." He muttered quickly, grabbing handfuls of his clothes and throwing them onto the floor.

Kaneki pretended not to notice, he began to pull himself lightly to keep his hard on going. Amon's bedroom was spacious, a king sized bed was sandwiched between two bedside lockers, each having their own pendant lighting. The headboard was black and appeared to be leather. The little carpet he could see seemed to be white.

Amon tugged the blue duvet cover and threw some pillows against the head board.

He spun around but Kaneki playfully pushed him back onto the bed. He grabbed Amon's hips and pulled him to the edge. He lifted both of his legs and placed his hand behind his knees, angling him back. Kaneki let a glob of spit slowly escape his mouth, it dangled from his lips before it landed on Amon's ball sack.

He leaned down and slurped it up.

"Missed my target."He said flashing a perfect smile. The next spit found Amon's pink asshole which was encircled by curls of dark black hair.

Ever since he could remember Kaneki had loved muscle guys. There was something about them that made his inhibitions go nuts. He tentatively placed his tongue on Amon's gray eye and let it quiver. He loved the fact that he was having such a pleasurable effect on such a giant of a man.

"Feels amazing." Amon moaned, his eyes were closed, he was stroking his dick and rubbing his nipple. "I want you in my mouth at the same time."

Kaneki mounted the bed and swung his leg over Amon's face. He guided his dick to his mouth and felt soft lips envelop his helmet. He loved feeling the his tonge on his foreskin as he began to pump into Amon's face. He leaned forward, taking a firm hold of Amon's cock, he began to stroke it passionately, his wrist flicking up and down, swiveling slightly on the down strokes. He licked his hairy gouch, following the natural line all the way to the asshole.

Amon had always been a heavy licker and sucker, women saying his tongue is magical. He couldn't get enough of Kaneki's uncut cock, it felt fucking amazing slamming in and out of his face. His tongue slipped inside of his foreskin and circled around. His dick tasted amazing, if he had a choice he would always pick a hooded dick to play with.

Kaneki leaned back, placing his arms on the bed, he began to gyrate his hips, pushing his cock further and further down the back of Amon's throat. The warmth and texture nearly tipped him over the edge. Both of Amon's hands were on his ass now, rocking his hips on to his face. Kaneki had never had oral like it in his life, it made his toes curl and his eyes roll.

"I want to fuck you know." Amon's said, breathing heavily.

"Yes." Kaneki moaned in reply, swinging his leg over and going on all fours. Amon moved off the bed and walked to his bedside locker, he opened the drawer and pulled out his box of condoms and bottle of lube. He rolled on the rubber and applied a generous helping of oil to his throbbing cock. His mouth was dry, he had completely given in to his desire. He looked at Kaneki on all fours, his perfect ass was just waiting for him to wreck. He moved behind him, rubbing some lube onto his hole, he reacted to the cold sensations sending his prick and balls rocking from side to side.

"Fucking hell man." Amon muttered as he rubbed his helmet against the shit slit.

The anticipation was building tenfold in Kaneki, he couldn't take it much longer, he was looking forward to getting a good dicking. He felt pressure on his hoop before the pain as Amon shoved his cock inside of him.

He cried out, taking rapid shallow breaths.

"Just leave it in and give me a minute." He said through gritted teeth.

Amon pushed his dick all the way into the base of his shaft. Kaneki was so tight it felt like a vice around his schlong. He reached around and tentatively began to stroke Kaneki's cock. It had lost a bit of its hardness.

"OK, try again but go slowly."

Amon backed out, the muscles gripping his dick as he went. He could feel them loosen slightly. He inched forward again, easier this time. Kaneki had placed his face on the bed cover, his eyes screwed up in concentration. He was sweating profusely now, a sheen had formed on his brow. Amon grabbed his ass cheek and used to guide them back and forth on him.

He had a steady momentum going now, he chanced a deeper thrust every so often. Kaneki relaxed enough that he even pushed himself back on to Amon battering ram. Before long he was getting pounded, deep and relentlessly. The noise their two bodies slamming into each other egged them both on.

Amon pulled out of him and turned him on his back. Kaneki spread his legs while Amon moved between them, he threw his head forward. His thick, wet mane of hair trailed his body. The sensation was like nothing Kaneki had ever experienced before. He opened his legs around Amon's hips, welcoming his cock back inside of him, it went in quicker this time.

They began to kiss passionately, their tongues invading each other. Kaneki wrapped his legs around Amon's back, as Amon began to pound him deeper than he had ever been fucked before. He thought is brain would burst, he just let go and submitted to it.

Amon looked Kaneki in the eyes as he thrust into him with raw power. Something had taken over him, he had turned into a wild animal. Kaneki's facial expressions were lost in ecstasy, his eyes were glazed over like a junkie that had just gotten his first hit in days.

"I'm going to come," Kaneki moaned.

Amon increased his fucking, pile driving himself repeatedly into Kaneki's well fucked ass.

He could feel the hot gunk shot out underneath his hairy torso. Kaneki's cunt contracted around his cock with every spurt. They continued to grind together, Kaneki's load rubbing between them, until Amon felt the familiar tingling in his cock.

"My turn." He said with a devilish grin on his face.

He pulled out and ripped the rubber off his dick.

"All over my fucking face." Kaneki said weakly, sliding down, positioning himself between Amon's knees.

Amon's bellowed out, a guttural roar, before he unloaded on to his face. Shot after shot of thick, white sex piss splashed over Kaneki's nose and lips. After the last string of jizz had seeped out of him, Amon leaned over and kissed Kaneki, they were upside down, his own load getting mashed into his beard.

Amon flopped down onto his back, panting, he was tired and spent but felt fucking glorious.

Kaneki pulled himself closer to Amon's body and laid his head on his stomach.

"Enjoying America so far?" Amon said with a chuckle.

"Oh I am." Kaneki said as he kissed him.

The grey light of evening spilled across the room when Amon woke up. For a moment he was startled, he was confused. He didn't know at first how long he had slept or why he was naked, it all came back to him now and he was saddened to find he was now alone. He was annoyed at himself for getting his hopes up.

"Just another hook up." He thought to himself dejectedly. He walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, he was starving. He pulled some eggs out and closed the door with a bang, a page that was stuck loosely to the front with a fridge magnet fell and fluttered to the ground, landing on his bare foot.

"Hey Amon.

Sorry I had to leave, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you, here is my number if you feel like catching up again some time. I had a lot of fun.

Kaneki."

He placed the eggs back in the fridge and gathered up his singlet and jean shorts. Suddenly he felt like having dinner out.

 **THE END.**


End file.
